ultimate_dragon_story_sitefandomcom-20200215-history
Casey Animal
Casey Animal, also known as Chimera, is the main anatgonist of Gwen 10 the Series Season 1 and the very first supervillain to battle Gwen. 'Overview' 'History' 'Prior ''Season 1 Casey Animal met Gwen at Bellwood Elementary School at age 5, where she saved Gwen from a bully then befriend her by showing her pet kitten. At age 7, Gwen and Casey became best friend forever and hang out a lot throughout the years. Once they gain their treehouse, they carve their names on the wall so they will always remember their bonds Season 1 In What Little Girls Are Made Of?, Casey made her debut as she was bullied by Simone Nesmith and her minions at the end of school, just to be saved by Gwen once again. Casey shows her dismay of always being saved by Gwen and Gwen comfort her before they depart. In Best Friend Forever, Casey called Gwen and reminded her of their "BFF Shopping Spree", where they bought clothes and accessories on a discount. Casey almost caught Gwen talking to Omni and Gwen covered up by saying she was talking to Ben over the cellphone. When the Drone Hybrid attacked the mall, Casey got separated from Gwen, allowing the latter to transform and engaged the Drone Hybrid. After the victory, Casey reunited with Gwen and invited her over dinner. During dinner, Casey asked her parents' opinions about Hero Core and the Drones, though Susan's answers and resentment toward Hero Core cause Gwen to overreact and storm off. She caught up with Gwen and reveals that she knew Gwen is Hero Core through obvious facts. She then asked if she can join her, leading Gwen to create the Xenotrix for her (despite Omni's declines). After she wields the Xenotrix, she was instructed to not field-test it until tomorrow morning but on her way home, she was ambushed by Simone and her goons, forcing her to transform into Ultra-Lizard, devours the minions and took Simone hostage. In Don't Feed The Chimera!, Casey was found at the Bellwood Zoo, where she help remove the broken tooth from the Alpha Crocodile's mate. Gwen asked for her absence and she apologized, though cause Omni to grow suspicious. She later located the hunter who shot down the female Golden Eagle and forced him to give out its location. When she found it dead, she went berserk and become Raptor, as she attacked Bellwood with her army of birds. However, Hero Core interfered as Firefly and Raptor easily overpowered her until she switched to Heatblast and forced her to retreat. She returns to her hive beneath the Nemesis Tower and treat her wounds, then killed off the hunter by sending alligators and wolves at him, mocking that "Humanity doesn't care about him as he's just a Man". In The Animal Within, Casey as Savage attacked the high school students for playing Tossin' Pups with a pack of canines then at dawn, buried the dead puppies and mourn. She was called by her mother and head back home. Once she enters her room, she found her pet Stuart dead by dehydration and, though her new animal instinct, ate the corpse when Gwen arrived, causing both of them to be shock of the former's behavior. To prevent Omni from taking the Xenotrix, Casey accepts to field-test the Xenotrix in the forest. However, she was hesitating as Gwen will recognize Raptor then they got attacked by Vilgax's Drones. When the drone crippled a tree and about to crush a rabbit den, Casey snapped and transformed into Taurus Warrior, saved the rabbit den and destroyed the robots. Unfortunately, she lost control and accidentally defeated Four Arms then she timed out and took Gwen back to her house, where she deeply apologized. Her actions, however, cause Omni's suspicion to grow even more. In The Search For Answer, Casey had gather several animals in her room and declared war against the Humanity. In Too Many Aliens, Casey attacked the Bellwood Zoo as Ouroboro, freeing the animals while killing the innocents in her path. Her actions was caught on news through Will Harague Nation and Hero Core confronted her. Ouroboro promised Hero Core to let Omni turn on the Fail-Safe Program if she help her free the Silver-Back Gorilla. However, Sam Billion and the squad arrived and Ouroboro attacks them with her snakes, forcing Hero Core to become Swampfire (intended form was Heatblast) and subdue her, though it forced Ouroboro to switch into Raptor, shocking Swampfire then crippled her before escaping. Casey then returns as Buzz Bomber and saved Four Arms from the new Giant Drone and the polices. In Betrayed, Casey took Gwen to her hideout and explains her actions then asked Gwen to help her, only to be rejected by her best friend. Filled with rage, Casey, now declared as Chimera, attacked Gwen through various Amalgamated Beast forms and proven to be too powerful for the broken-hearted Omnitrix Bearer, forcing her to retreat after Omni subdued her with the bio-feedback defense program. In Secret, Chimera attacked Bellwood with the horde of animals and used the Xenotrix to broadcast her Animal Cry, agitating the animals across Bellwood into attacking the Humans. She then transformed into Devil Rat and subdue the SWATs then return home to gather supplies before Susan confronted and grounded her. In retaliation, Chimera kidnapped both her parents as Ouroboro. In No More Secrets!, Chimera intercepted the WHN news chopper and called out to Hero Core for a rematch. In A Choice, Chimera reverted from Raptor and ordered the horde of moth and butterfly to take the human victims to the nest so her babies can have food to feast on. The polices and SWAT attempted to shoot her but was shield by the Black Mamba until the S.E.C.T. arrived, who easily subdue her army including the Silver-Back Gorilla, who gave away his life to protect Chimera. In a fit of rage, Chimera slaughtered half of the S.E.C.T. and their S.E.C.T. Spider Tanks with Ultra-Lizard and Orcarex before switching to Raptor and retreated with the remaining animals, just to be chased by Lieutenant Steel piloting the Stealth Striker. She used Buzz Bomber to cripple the vehicle and took Steel prisoner while informing him that she's pregnant. In Gwen 10 vs. Chimera, Chimera took Steel to the top of Nemesis Tower where she plans to synchronize her Xenotrix and broadcast its energy to mutate the Humans and replace her army. Hero Core interrupted her as XLR8 and tried to take her Xenotrix but she fought back and declare a death battle between them. However, Hero Core succeed of destroying the radio tower so Chimera chased her across Bellwood until they arrived at Bellwood Bridge. In the midst of battle, her Xenotrix enters a prolong Recharge Mode for overusing the Quick Change (which it was Hero Core's intention the whole time) and was powerless. However, Four Arms refuses to kill Chimera and stated "her death is not worth for all her crimes", which greatly cause her to snap and forced the Xenotrix to transform her one more time, causing her original DNA merged with Harvester's DNA sample. Unable to revert back, Harvester immediately subdue Four Arms in a fit of rage then killed her with her venom bite, though the Omnitrix purged the venom and just render Hero Core unconscious. She then took Steel hostage as well and brought them to her hive, where she succeed of laying 506 eggs then began to feast on Simone. In Friends To The End, Hero Core stopped Harvester from eating Simone and the latter slash her helmet, revealing her hidden identity to the hostages then argued of how she's tired of being weak and hidding behind Gwen's shadow then Gwen tried to apologize. Harvester almost going to accept her apologize but her darkness took over and plans on eating Gwen instead but Omni turned the latter into Titanosaurus and they resume their battles. After losing her wings from Gray Matter, Harvester survived the fall by anchoring her web lines then return to her nest too late as Swampfire destroyed her eggs. Consumed by rage, Harvester declared that Gwen is no longer her friend and attack her but Swampfire switch to Titanosaurus and send her across the city to the building near Bellwood River. Hero Core tried to remove her Xenotrix but she gain the same result as Chimera as her Omnitrix went into Recharge Mode for overusing Quick Change. Before she can kill Gwen, Steel arrived in the repaired Stealth Strike and blasted her into the river. Due of her spider anatomy and loss of wings, Chimera was presumed dead beneath the river. Season 2 In A Heroine's Day, it was revealed that Chimera survived the battle between her, Hero Core and Steel and managed to retreat to Washington D.C. for some time. She then broke into Dr. James Animo's laboratory and stole both the Hazard Suit and the Transmodulator, mutated several animals and fled the scene. In The Krakken, Chimera arrived at Mississippi Lake and randomly sent her Mutant Gila Monster to devour a man polluting the lake. She then mutated a Bull Shark pup and approached the giant lake monster, stating she answered her cry. She later interfere Hero Core's XLR8's battle against the Krakken with her Mutant Bull Shark and scold her for aiding Jonah Melville, despite Hero Core's relieved and joy of her being alive as well as introducing Xeno the Xenotrix then fled the scene after the Krakken stole the crate containing one of her eggs. At night, Chimera remained seated at the dock and Hero Core approached her. Telling her pet to stand down, Chimera vaguely explains her presence but was interrupted by the explosion that destroyed Captain Shaw's boat so she tailed after Jonah and his mercenaries as Buzz Bomber but was restrained from killing them by Firefly so she aid Firefly to rescue Shaw and Ben but got knocked into the water by the oil barrel. Firefly saved her and the Krakken's presence forced Jonah to dumb Shaw overboard and fled. After returning back to the Rust Bucket, Chimera and Xeno reveals Jonah Melville's true color and agrees to form a truce with the Tennysons to save the eggs (all except Shaw, who is still willing to hunt Krakken). Thanks to the combined powers of Mermaid, Orcarex and Krakken, they defeated Jonah Melville and Mermaid subdued and left him to the police. Hero Core comments their teamwork and Chimera sadly states she already chose her path then reminded her that she still have a score to settle with before leaving. In Hunted, Chimera appears as a holographic training simulator. Because of her inner hesistation of facing Chimera again in battle, the doppleganger took down Ghostfreak with ease before Alison turns off the projector. In Nobody Cares Nothing, Chimera viciously attacked Mr. Nobody after he murdered the near-extinct animals. Her temper got the best of her when Mr. Nobody nonchalantly states he is just helping the animals by accelerating the extinction. Because of the Osmosian's teleportation, Chimera was defeated but saved by the newly-formed Hero Agents. At first, she attempts to mutate Simone (alias Princess) and settle score with Hero Core but stands down and form a truce with the Hero Agents to battle Mr. Nobody. Once defeated, Chimera used her DNA Transmodulator to devolve him into a mere Human for at least 5 years before evolving back into Osmosian. She then departed after resurrecting the dead animals, reminding Hero Core of their rematch. At the end of the chapter, Chimera was standing outside of Mr. Smoothie's, seeing her former friends having fun. She displays saddness and walks away before she get noticed. In The Triple Threat, Chimera was teleported to Panzer's warship by the Amalganoid and she was very furious that she was forced into a truce for the third time. She aid Hero Core and Matter 11 in battling Rage but was overwhelmed by Rage's immense powers and had to remain as a spectator until her Xenotrix is recharged. In Vilgax Strike, Chimera, after getting motivated by Princess, joins the fight against Plagueis as she stated only she gets to kill Hero Core, no one else. However, the battle was interrupted by Vilgax and Chimera as Harvester was murdered along with Xeno. In Changing Fate, Chimera attacks Vilgax as Buzz Bomber before the tyrant can finish off Hero Core after disabling her Omnitrix the second time. She shows off Buzz Bomber's ability to grow at 300 ft, grabbed Vilgax and (after he stabbed her hand with his claws) threw him all the way into his Chimerian Wrath, bringing it down and crash on the Pacific Ocean with a nuclear explosion. She than fled before S.E.C.T. can capture her. TBA '''Appearance Casey has the same age as Gwen but was seen to a few month younger then her. She has short blonde hair, often tied in pigtails and has brown eyes. She's usually dressed in a safari outfit and most of the time, she was seen in a ruined clothing after reverting from her Amalgamated Beast forms. She wears the Xenotrix on her left wrist. Few times after timing out, she was seen wearing white bra and panties. In Season 2, Chimera stole the Hazard Suit and the Transmodulator then combined them into a Xeno Suit, which now can be suited on her Amalgamated Beasts transformations. When Gwen look at Casey's eyes closely, her eyes were eratic and has hint of amber aura, signs that the Xenotrix is overwriting her DNA codes. 'Personality' Casey is sweet, kind and gentle; and she is shown to greatly love animals so much several times, though it earns a reputation of being bullied around and earning the mockery nickname "Animal-Freak". She deeply love Gwen and always proud to be her friend but as the stories progress, it was reveals that Casey harbor a deep rage toward people who bullied her and greatly dispise people who abuse animals. In Gwen 10 vs. Chimera and Friends To The End, Casey reveals that she was "sick and tired of being weak and always hiding behind Gwen's shadow", showing that at the same time she loves Gwen, at the same time she hated her deeply, though it's possible that it was the Xenotrix distorting her mind as she shows sadness and tears when Gwen apologized to her. Casey is also seem to hate her mother, showing how she kidnapped her along with her father and even shut her up with her webbing, calling her rant "weak". It's possible that Casey blames her mother for upsetting Gwen indirectly by stating she Core should be hunted down but the reasons are debateable. In Season 2, her personality seems to be stabilizing and in-control but retains her traits as Chimera. She sometime expresses her sadness over the paths they took and of not becoming "Best Crime Fighters Ever" as seen in the end of Krakken. This saddness was shown again at the end of Nobody Cares Nothing when she watched her former friends having fun at Mr. Smoothy's. In Season 3, Chimera's personality and behavior alters more. Chimera is much more protective with her children and displays to be very malicious against Humanity, even making a Mutant Ray to mutate the entire animals for 24 hours, enough to cause havoc across civilization. She even harshly confirmed that her mind and desires were not corrupted by the Xenotrix as it only mutates her genetic codes and instinct. In Flora and Fauna, Casey had shown signs of lonliness and needs for a mother's attention and care. Thus she asked Night Grace to be her foster mother. In Hero Agents v. Negative 10, it was revealed that Gwen is the blame for what Chimera had becomes, blaming her for not helping her or guiding her to make a right choice for the Neo Animal Kingdom. She stated if Gwen had helped her make a right path, she won't had to eradicate the Humanity. Regardless the hatred and pain, she's indeed suffering for the loss of friendship between her and Gwen. 'Powers And Abilities' Due of her love for animals, Casey has a mass knowledge of fauna, as well as flora. She can even tell apart between lethal and non-lethal creatures as well as creatures that are often mistaken for other. When the Xenotrix is slowly overwritten her DNA coding, Casey developed keen animal senses and instinct, as hinted when she went under a trance and devour Stuart's corpse before she snapped out by Gwen, who enters the room and caught her feasting. Casey gain the ability to communicate animals via their native tongues, as shown in Don't Feed The Chimera! at the crocodile scene. Casey gain enhanced durability, as she recovered from XLR8's tackle with minor injury, despite the Kineceleran's strength and velocity of the blow. Casey also seen to have enhanced strength as she was able to dragged Steel without difficulty and Steel, though barely conscious, was unable to break free. In Secret, Casey is now gifted to emit an ultra-sonic screech known as Animal Cry, which cause the animals of various species, including harmless type, to be agitated and attack any nearby Humans. The Xenotrix further mutated Casey's DNA to the point that she was able to become pregnant asexually, due of her being "the only Xenotrix being in the world". While her human form doesn't show signs of her pregnancy, only Buzz Bomber and Harvester's abdomen are noticeably larger then normal and she must lay her eggs in either one of these forms. Casey is able to lay 506 eggs. 'Equipment' Casey is in possession of a Xenotrix, enabling her to transform into any 10 Amalgamated Beast. She then eventually injects more DNA samples until she has the equal number as Gwen's Playlists. She even splices alien DNA into her Amalgamated Beasts, thus granting them extra powers. In Season 2, Casey stole the Transmodulator, granting her the ability to mutate any animals into powerful monsters as well as reviving extincted animals. She can even reverse the evolution as shown in Nobody Cares Nothing! 'Known Unlocked Beasts' *Arachnimpitues *Armor Beast *Blood Leecher *Buzz Bomber *Core Crab *Death Angel *Devil Rat *Drone Beetle *Ecco Mind *Feline Queen *Harvester *Hummer-Zoomer *Lady Lightbug *Necro Demon *Orcarex *Ouroboro *Polar Klaw *Pyrospitter *Queen Moth *Raptor *Saltora *Savage *Taurus Warrior *Terra Beetle *Terrortopus *Toxic Bomb *Ultra Lizard 'Trivias' Casey Animal is the replacement of Dr Animo in the Gwen 10 the Series. *Surprisingly, her uncle is actually Dr. James Animo. *In later seasons, Casey's role becomes much more similar as Animo due of her possession of the Transmodulator. *Casey's role was somewhat similar to Kevin Levin; as they both got mentally deranged by the power of the Omnitrix, both got rejected by their rivals due of their methods and both got locked in a mutated transformed state due of their rivals refusing to finish them off. **Casey's role was also similar to Harry Osborn of Spiderman, as both were best friends to the main hero and later turn into villains. **Casey also behaves like Vegeta during Android Saga, as she repeatedly states she'll be the one who defeats Hero Core and no one else. *Casey never thought up the name "Chimera" on her own. Larry dubbed her indirectly as "Chimera" due of her Amalgamated Beasts' unique DNA samples and when she heard how people addresses her transformations, she took it as her alter ego name. **The name "Chimera" was based of the Greek mythological creature who was actually an amalgamation of three animals; lion, goat and snake. **The name made an accurate sense as Casey's Amalgamated Beasts were actually an amalgamation of three species. Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Female